Saying Farewell
by btamamura
Summary: After the 2012 GFA World Cup. Kuroudo, Avril and Vichie's entries about Kuroudo leaving France.


Saying Farewell  
  
yamitammy  
  
Most of you out there know what it's like to come up with a story when you're bored. Well, I decided to write this when I went to a party I attend every month. I don't play with the little kids. Anyway, this is written in three points of view-Kuroudo, Avril and Vichie. This is dedicated to all of my friends out there, even those who aren't members of , as well as people who have had to say goodbye to a dear friend or a rival.

Kuroudo's POV  
  
My mother sprung the news. It would have been good news if I disliked France, Normandy or Saint Eglise. (My friend has a computer game which had the same scenery as scenes from 'Past Memories'. You may carry on, Kuroudo.) But I rather loved it there. It's where I was born. It's where I grew up. It's where my father died. It's where I had my first Crush Gear fight. It's where...it's where I...it's where I had my first real crush. It was and still is on one of my best friends-Avril Juillet. My other friends Pierre, Philippe and Marie know about my crush on Avril. Even my arch-enemy Vichie Bassoinette knew. He admitted to me one day that he had always known. That's why he acted like he was making a move on her-so I'd accidentally slip up and confess to her. I should've known. Sigh

I'm now in Tokyo, Japan and I have been for a year and a half. I missed my chance. I shouldn't have kept it inside. Even if I made a complete idiot out of myself, I should've shouted 'Je t'amour' to Avril at the airport. But then again I was leaving. Maybe it was best for her to never know. I'm looking at the small object in my hand. It's a mini photo frame with a photo of all of us. Avril gave it to me a week before mother and I moved. I can feel tears forming in my eyes yet I can't help but smile. I have such great friends. I've kept every letter they've sent to me in a box Marie decorated herself. She's never been much of an artist but I still appreciate what she had done for me. Philippe gave me new wheels for Shooting Mirage and Pierre gave me the box in which I kept the wooden wheels all of them made. Vichie gave me best wishes. We never really got along but we still respected each other after our first gear fight. I know the saying is 'Your best friend could be your worst enemy' but when it comes to Vichie the saying is 'Your worst enemy could be a good friend'. I should've thanked him-because of our rivalry I became stronger and I found something else to be passionate about-Crush Gear fighting.

My friends-even you, Vichie-I miss you all. Avril Antoinette Juillet, I love you with all of my heart. Someday I will tell you, but until then, you'll always be in my heart.

Kuroudo Jean Marume

Avril's POV  
  
A year and a half has passed since Kuroudo had sprung the news on us. He and his mother were going to be moving to Tokyo. I think that's where his father came from. I can still remember everybody's reactions. Marie instantly started to cry, she looked up to Kuroudo the same way a sister looks up to her older brother. Philippe wept silently and Pierre just stood there. When Vichie found out too, he was even distressed. He and Kuroudo may have been rivals, but they still respected each other. My reaction was tears too. I loved Kuroudo back then and I still do now. But he doesn't know that. I never had the chance to tell him.

Kuroudo told me something one week before he left us, but he didn't want to leave so we can never hate him for it. He told me that he'll always think about me whenever he sees a rainbow. Rainbows have a way of cheering people up with their vibrant colours. Maybe he recalled how I cheered him up when he was grieving over the death of his father. I remember what Kuroudo was like as he told us of his father's passing. He was hurting but he couldn't cry, not just yet. However when I embraced him, he cried his heart out. I myself have never lost a parent so I don't know how it feels. I'm guessing Kuroudo lost half of himself that day-his Japanese half he inherited from his father, he's half-French due to his mother. Through the passage of time, Kuroudo managed to get through his grief, but there are still certain days in which he just wants to cry. When he was still here with us, I did my very best to comfort him. I wonder who comforts him now. Maybe his new best friend in Japan. I mean his best-friend and Tobita Club team-mate in Japan, the genius gear master Kyousuke Jin. Does Kyousuke or as Kuroudo calls him in his letters 'Jin' comfort Kuroudo these days? Or does Kuroudo hide his emotions? I hope it isn't the latter, Kuroudo should share his feelings with a friend. I guess I should take my own advice. Well, the next time I see Kuroudo-whenever that will be-I will tell him how much he means to me.

I miss you, Kuroudo, we all do. Yes, even Vichie. But I think I miss you the most. Je t'amour, Kuroudo Jean Marume, I love you with all of my heart. I will tell you this the next time we meet up again. My love for you shall never die.

Avril Antoinette Juillet

Vichie's POV  
  
He left us here about a year ago. I'm talking about my rival Kuroudo Marume. Avril tells me not to be so harsh about his departure from which he may never return. She as I do knows Kuroudo didn't leave by choice. I understand that now. But, on the day he told everyone he'd be leaving, I just wanted to give him a good whap. I knew he loved Avril and I know Avril loves him. He practically broke her heart. I thought I'd be the only one who'd ever make Marie cry but I was wrong. She burst into tears as soon as Kuroudo had made the announcement. Philippe and Pierre weren't much better. I had bitter feelings towards him for the few weeks leading up to his farewell, but I no longer do.

I know our rivalry made him stronger but does he know that he made me become stronger? I want to beat him at something, but the kid beats me both in fencing and gear fighting. I feel weaker without him being here to accept my challenges. Well, as soon as he returns, I will challenge him to everything in which he was best at. Well...maybe not gear fighting. He's the fourth best fighter in the whole Crush Gear world! Especially when he's with that gear master-Kyousuke Jin.

Listen, Kuroudo, we may have been rivals and I know we will be forever, but I still miss you. Kuroudo Jean Marume, you must return to Saint Eglise someday. You must do you hear me? Now why did I ask that, of course you hear me, what with your great hearing and all. Come back, Kuroudo. I don't just want this for myself, but for Marie, Pierre, Philippe and Avril. Especially for Avril. You both have to confess your heart's feelings to each other. Come back.

Vichie Jacques Bassoinette

I do not own CGT or its characters. However, I did give Avril and Vichie their middle names and surnames. Please review, but no flames please. My Charmander named Flaemo (Pronounced FLAY-mo) does a good enough job of keeping me warm, thanks.


End file.
